I Still Remember
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: Danny McCoy is taken hostage when one of Ed’s old adversaries comes to pay his old friend a visit. It's up to Ed and the team to get their friend back in one piece. Someone is out for blood.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Las Vegas, I merely let my muse run loose through fanfiction.

Summary: Danny McCoy is taken hostage when one of Ed's old adversaries comes to pay his old friend a visit. It's up to Ed and the team to get their friend back in one peace. Someone is out for blood.

Author Notes: This is my first Las Vegas fic. But I love the show and I love Danny angst so I decided to give it whirl

Warnings: Violence in further chapters.

Ooh P.S., I do apreciate helpful criticism, not insults.

Enjoy:

* * *

Danny McCoy moaned softly as the sound of his phone vibrating against his wooden nightstand emanated the loud sound that had pulled him from his sleep.

"McCoy," Danny answered with as much stamina he could muster at three-thirty four in the morning.

"Hello Mr. McCoy," a deep voice greeted.

With his head clouded with sleep, Danny allowed himself to yawn. "May I ask who is calling?" The young man sat up and flipped on the lamp to the side of him. "… and please explain to me what is so important enough to be calling me at three-thirty five in the morning?"

The man on the other end laughed, clearly amused at Danny's rumpled attitude. "I'm an old friend of the Deline's."

In that moment, Danny was sure he heard something somewhere in the darkness of his apartment.

Danny's breath hitched and he turned his attention back to his mysteriously phone call. "What does that mean?" The young man was on his feet in seconds, reaching for his gun that was stashed in the drawer next to his bed. When the slick metal was in his hands he slowly opened the door to his room and stepped cautiously into the hallway.

"Ed and I go way back," the voice informed.

Danny walked a little further down the hall and reached into his small bathroom and flipped on the light.

The small amount of light managed to light up enough for Danny to walk down the hall and not hit into anything.

"Who are you?"

There was a soft chuckle. "That's not so important."

Danny remained cautious as he stepped slowly into his kitchen and flipped on the light-switch. The young man whipped his head around to survey the room and he deflated when no one was to be seen.

"What do you want from me?" Danny asked as he turned his attention back to the phone.

"Now you're asking the right questions," the voice said approvingly. "You see Mr. McCoy… Danny. Ed Deline cost me a lot of money and I'm looking to get it all back."

"Why don't you go ask Ed to give it back to you then? I'm sure he'll be more than glad to hand it over." Danny asked insultingly. He knew that from time to time someone from Ed's past would raise their head in Las Vegas, vengeance usually on their minds.

There was another mocking laugh. "You see, I've been watching the two of you together," the man began. "He regards you as a son."

Danny remained silent.

"Not something you should take lightly kid," the man advised. "Especially when the affection comes from a man like _Ed Deline_."

"You didn't answer my question," Danny began. "Why the hell are you calling me?"

There was a pronounced sigh. "You're the key Danny."

Danny rubbed the hilt of his gun against his forehead. This had to be some joke somebody with way to much time on their hands had cooked up… right?

"Go to hell," Danny hissed into his phone before he pushed the _end_ button. He stared at the screen before quickly tapping a familiar number.

"This better be important," the tired voice growled into the phone.

"Ed," Danny breathed. "Some guy just woke me up to tell me you owe him money."

There was a rustle than a pause. "Did you recognize the voice Danny?"

"No, but this guy sounded serious," Danny informed him. He ran a hand through his short hair and waited for his boss to answer him.

"No name?"

"He didn't share that much and the number on my phone was anonymous. I was just about to call Mitch and ask him to talk to the phone company and trace the damn location that psycho called me from." Danny could feel the adrenaline leave him and he was beginning to feel his late night lethargy.

"Calm down," Ed advised his young protégé. "Are you okay to head over to the Montecito or should I come pick you up?"

Danny sighed. "I'm good; I'll probably get there before you."

"I'll call Mike and Delinda, Sam should still be at the casino. Jillian and I should be there in about half and hour."

"I'll see you then," Danny told him.

"Look Danny, I don't know I feel about you driving there by yourself. Maybe I should just come over and pick you up on our way there."

"I'll be fine Ed," Danny spoke through the phone, fighting a wave emotion at the way Ed was being protective of him. "I'm on my way out the door right now," he lied.

"Fine, keep your eyes open for anyone following you and don't drive like a maniac," Ed ordered lightheartedly. "We don't know if this guy is watching you right now… so take it easy."

"I'll be fine," he repeated. "You and Jillian be careful, this road goes both ways."

"Danny," Ed began emphatically. "I was in the CIA; I think I know how to keep my head above water in these situations."

"Touché," Danny amended. "See you in a few."

"Bye."

Their call was disconnected.

Danny moved quickly into his room and grabbed a shirt and his shoes before heading towards his door. He yanked it open and took the stairs two at a time, his bare feet protesting as the clapped his feet against the concrete steps.

The night was dark and the air was a bit colder than usual but Danny pushed that to the back of his mind. Realizing the weather seemed silly to Danny, he wondered if his reason for realizing the most unprecedented things was his defense mechanism.

Danny stopped suddenly when he heard rustling to the side of him. His guard shot higher than before and he spun in a circle to find the source of the sound. "Is anybody there?"

The young man cursed himself the moment he'd spoken. He just accidentally alerted whoever it was out there that he knew they were there.

Plan B

"I know you're there, come out or I'll call the police."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. Danny started to turn toward it when something hit him in the back of the head.

Danny's head shot to the side as a loud ringing resounded in his ears. "Who…" he asked, but was hit again; this time was harder than the first blow.

He saw white and fell to his knees. Danny wanted to move, reach the person who was attacking him but darkness was invading his vision. He was passing out and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Danny toppled forward, slipping into a deep and painful sleep, his thought resounding around the safety of his friends.

* * *

TBC... feed my muse and hit me up with a comment. 


End file.
